


Of Spiders and Skeletons

by InkedPenLocket (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Baking, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InkedPenLocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muffet gets into an accident, losing her spiders and her pet.<br/>Papyrus finds out, and he tries to comfort her.<br/>Will something spark from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus was walking back home, he had been visiting the ruins.

He heard sniffling noises, he decided to try to track down where the noise had been coming from.

He came across a certain spider.

“Muffet?”

She turned to face him, she looked as if she were crying.

“Oh, hello there Papyrus...”

“Were you crying?” He asked.

She slowly nodded.

“Why were you crying?”

“I was out trying to get ingredients, for my pastries, but when I came back an accident happened.. Everything was a mess, and I lost my spiders and my pet.” Her lip quivered, tears began to swell up in her eyes. “I lost everything...”

Papyrus felt terrible for her, she had lost two of the most valuable beings in her life. He slowly wrapped his lanky arms around her, hugging her. Muffet began to sob into his chest. “I-It was awful.” She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

“There, there.. These things happen all the time.” He said, she looked up at him.

“Y-You mean that?” She asked, he nodded.

“If you’d like, you can come to my house and I can make you some of my famous spaghetti.”

Muffet wiped away some of her tears, she said “Sure, I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus decides to take Muffet home to cook her some spaghetti.  
> What happens whilst he's in the kitchen?

Papyrus opened the door to his house, letting Muffet walk in first.

"Thank you, dearie.." She whispered.

"Wait here while I go cook the spaghetti." Papyrus went to the kitchen, leaving Muffet in the living room.

"Hey."

Muffet turned around startled, but she cooled down once she realized that it was Sans.

"Hello Sans."

"What are you doing here?" Sans asked.

"Well, you see, I got into an accident and I lost Cupcake, then Papyrus came by and-" He cut her off before she could finish explaining.

"Stop lying. I still remember what you did to me, and I don't want you doing the same to my brother." 

"Sans, I don't understand, what are you talking about? That was all a misunderstanding. I'm not going to hurt Papyrus." 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

Muffet was about to snap at him, but Papyrus had walked into the living room.

"The spaghetti is ready." Papyrus said. "Oh, and I see that you and Sans have been talking to each other, right?"

Both nodded.

"Well, come on, let's go get some spaghetti." Papyrus walked back into the kitchen, Muffet followed him.

They both sat down at the table and began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can sort of explain why Sans acts the way he does in this chapter..  
> In a special cut-scene, he's shown tangled up in spider webs, possibly Muffet was the cause of that.  
> So, wouldn't that give him a reason to be mad at her? To have a grudge, and at the same time, try to make sure nothing worse happens to his little brother?


	3. Muffet's "thank you" gift

After that incident occurred, Papyrus and Muffet agreed to meet up more often.

As such, Papyrus had decided to introduce Muffet to his friends, who were excited to meet her. His friends had visited her shop, and she was happy to have customers who weren't scared of her for once. 

So, she had to find a way to thank him properly.

She came up with a plan.

* * *

"I'm glad you could visit." Muffet said as Papyrus stepped into her shop.

"Why wouldn't I visit? After all, we are friends, right?"

"Of course we are friends~ However, I have a little gift for you~" Muffet went behind the counter and grabbed a small tray.

"What are those?" Papyrus asked.

"A little thank you gift for being so kind." The tray had some small pies.

"Muffet, thank you. But I can't accept this gift, for you're being to kind-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I insist you try at least one, there's no charge~"

"I guess.." Papyrus picked up a small blackberry pie, he took a bite. "This.. This is good!"

"I'm glad you like it~" Muffet said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Papyrus?"

"Yes, Frisk?" Papyrus looked down at the young child.

"Why are you spending so much time with Miss Muffet?" Frisk asked.

' _They know._ ' Papyrus gulped and replied "Because she's my friend.."

"Or do you _like_ her?"

"What?! No, no, of course not! I don't like her like that, we're just friends!"

"Sure. Just 'friends'." Frisk walked back up to their room, leaving an anxious Papyrus on his own.

"How did they find out?" Papyrus asked himself. "For a ten year old, they seem to know more than I thought.."

* * *

Later on, that day, Papyrus decided to ask the kid how they found out.

"Hey, Frisk.. How did you find out?"

"Find out about what?"

"About.. You know, Muffet and all.."

"Oh, it's pretty obvious actually. I mean, you always seem to hang out with her now, so I pieced two and two together and found out."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Undyne and me know."  
"UNDYNE KNOWS????"

"Yeah, she knows-" Frisk was cut off by Papyrus running off.

' _Where's he going?'_ They thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1/14/16: This story is going to be discontinued. I might post it somewhere else, but for now I'm not posting anymore chapters. I rarely even go here anymore, so I don't see the point in trying to be as active anymore. It's not like my stories were that great anyway.  
> I'm sorry to those who were actually looking forward to more chapters, but this story is done now - Ink.


End file.
